


盲目

by carmenG



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenG/pseuds/carmenG





	盲目

lucas只是一个普通高二理科生。他不觉得自己长得难看，有时候照镜子还能从自己脸上看出点70年代西部片冷酷主角的影子。但他也没觉得自己长得多好看。勉强算个6分？  
所以对只有一面之缘却惊为天菜的高三转学生，他缺少搭话的勇气。何况那家伙周围总是跟着比他还小的女生和男生。他们看起来也平淡无奇，真不明白怎么就有勇气去搭话。大概都是被色欲迷住了双眼。

自从对朋友们出了柜，yann总是比lucas还操心他的爱情生活。arthur比较淡定，“爱情就是随缘”——和年长一倍的女人恋爱的arthur如是说。basil锲而不舍地一心追求daphne，倒没那么关注lucas。  
今天lucas下课晚，赶到食堂的时候，三个朋友都快吃完饭。lucas埋头苦吃，有一搭没一搭地听着朋友聊天。  
他无意中发现天菜坐在斜对面的餐桌前，正一个人吃着一份意大利面。天哪，他连用叉子的姿势都那么帅。  
lucas清了清嗓子，略带紧张地自爆：“兄弟们，11点方向那个家伙，你们觉得他怎么样？”  
basil点头：“挺帅的。” arthur眯眼：“活像个模特。” yann的反应最大，猛地扭回头死盯lucas：“你看上他了？”  
lucas眨巴眼睛：“是啊，我在网上看到了一个他的视频，他……”  
yann在空中摊起双手：“可不是，这家伙凭借那个视频征服了多少人。”  
lucas有些意外。eliott的视频，对，那家伙叫eliott，他的视频点击量并不是很大，说实话也拍得挺晦涩的，他一直以为自己是为数不多对视频感兴趣的人。  
yann摇着头：“兄弟，听说他可不是什么好人，你得想清楚。”  
lucas有些懵。他耸了耸肩：“那不说他了，你们下午都去公园学习吗？”

lucas的睡眠质量一向不错。但自从陷入了对eliott的单相思，每周总有一两天翻来覆去睡不着。除了隔日精神不济之外，失眠也会让他陷入暴躁的情绪。  
生物课的女老师广受男同学欢迎，但lucas没那么喜欢她，她也似乎总是和他过不去。今天又因为忘交作业而被批评了几句，lucas火冒三丈，说话时没大注意分寸，就被留校了。  
下课后arthur陪他呆了一会儿。听到朋友问他为什么对生物老师这么反感，lucas翻了个白眼：“我和你们不一样，我一点都不想上她。”  
arthur刚走没多久，教室门又打开了，eliott一脸冰霜地走了进来。他和lucas对视了一下，挑了个最角落的位置坐。  
就他们两个人在，lucas显然不敢回头看。这时候他突然能理解那些女孩子随身带小镜子的好处。  
面前的作业让他做不下去。也许静下心来总是能找到合适的解题方案，但此刻他的大脑好像塞满了浆糊，根本转不动。  
eliott的声音从背后传过来：“没有人看管我们吗？”  
lucas反应了一下，立刻转过身：“一般是没有的，有时候校长会抽查。”  
eliott笑了起来：“那我们为什么还要乖乖呆在这里？”  
对啊，就像很逊的乖学生。lucas咧嘴笑起来，不知该说什么。  
eliott拿起书包，走近后俯下身体，几乎贴在lucas耳边问：“要跟我一起走吗，lucas？”  
lucas不知道eliott能不能看到自己脸红。即使看不到，离得这么近，兴许eliott能感受到他的脸猛然散发出的热气。  
他咽了下口水，觉得自己紧张得不像样：“去哪里？”  
eliott站直了身体，拽紧肩上的书包背带，表情很是神秘：“到了你就知道了。”

大部分时候，lucas的生活按部就班。像今天这种从留校察看中偷跑出来，在一个人烟罕至的地方，跟自己暗恋的帅哥抽同一根烟的情况，属于不那么寻常的经历。  
eliott紧紧盯着他，目光专注。他微微皱着眉，还是掩藏不住一脸的笑意：“你再从头说一遍，我还是没听懂。”  
lucas翻着白眼叹气，却心情很好。即使要解释一百遍，只要是给eliott解释，他大概都不会厌烦。  
他又讲了一遍自己的平行宇宙理论。严格来说不是他发明的，但他很认同这个理论。  
eliott吐出一个烟圈，懒懒地说：“所以在另一个宇宙里，你不但没有跟我一起走，还拎着我去找校长告状。”  
lucas笑得脸疼：“那也太脑残了，我觉得其他lucas不会这样做。”  
eliott斜眼看着他，声音压低了一些：“那其他的lucas会不会以此要挟我，逼我给他口交？”  
lucas的面部温度又达到了危急值。他真希望这个黑暗的隧道可以遮盖他的慌乱。他咧嘴笑了笑：“你是不是黄片儿看多了。”  
脑海里不自觉就出现了eliott所描述的画面。在教室的角落，门没有落锁，谁都有可能突然进来看到他们，他的裤子褪到大腿上，倚着课桌，双腿已经开始发抖，而eliott跪在他面前，埋头吞吐他硬邦邦的阴茎，不时抬头看他的反应。  
lucas把盘起的双腿立起来抱在胸前。他可不想给eliott留下说两句话就硬了的弱鸡印象。  
eliott自顾自抽着烟，望向隧道口的光亮。他的侧脸很好看，扬起头时喉结偶尔上下耸动，他的脖子也很好看。lucas强迫自己挪开视线。反正eliott就是怎样都好看。  
eliott扭过头看他：“我不大相信什么平行宇宙，但我相信‘神秘体验’。”  
他说自己和很多人都有奇怪的经历，明明是自己在做一件事情，或者和真实的人交谈，可感觉却很奇怪，仿佛正在经历的那个人不是自己，或者说自己感觉很不真实。  
lucas能听懂每一个字，但没听懂他的意思。eliott又吸了口烟，顿了一会儿才说：“比方说现在，我和你在这里，我是真的，你也是真的，可我觉得这一切都不是真的，我不应该有这样的好运气。”  
lucas好像明白了他的意思。“美好得不真实。”  
即使是黑暗之中，eliott发亮的眼神也被lucas看得真切。他鼓起勇气说：“虽然我还是不大懂，不过我觉得有些东西是说不清楚的，可能就是命中注定吧。”  
eliott又紧紧地盯着他。他本来没什么表情，突然就扯起嘴角笑：“lucas，你真是让人惊喜。”  
lucas被他的言语鼓舞，勇气仿佛翻了倍。他轻轻攥了下拳头：“其实我之前看到过你的一个视频，印象很深刻……”  
他注意到eliott的表情变化。原本柔和的一个人，突然就凌厉了起来，带着些凶狠。lucas还想继续往下说，但发现eliott转开了视线，像是陷入了烦躁的情绪。  
他住了嘴，不知道自己的话哪里有问题。心跳骤然快起来，好像要跳出喉咙。  
eliott接着他的话说：“你看了我的视频，对我印象深刻，想多了解我一些，如果能成为朋友就更好了，对吗？”  
确实如此。lucas点头。  
eliott瞟了他一眼，嘴角扯起一丝冷笑：“你觉得我长得很帅，但相信我‘不只有外表，也有一颗美好的心’，对吗？”  
lucas不明白现在是什么情况。eliott怎么知道他是怎么想的？这难道也是命中注定？  
eliott把烟摁灭在背靠的墙上，腾出手把牛仔裤的扣子和拉链解开，露出鼓鼓囊囊的内裤。他挑衅一样地看着lucas：“当然了，你也不介意和我做爱，想吃到我的大鸡巴，想被它操，不是吗？”  
lucas完全懵了。前面那些猜测还合理，这几句怎么就到了性的层面？他茫然地看着eliott从内裤里掏出阴茎，随着上下撸动的手，它慢慢地站了起来，显露出自己的强势。确实是一根尺寸不小的阴茎，lucas感觉自己突然分泌出好多口水。  
eliott懒懒地撸着，眼皮也耷拉了下来：“你在等什么？”  
lucas把视线挪回eliott脸上。他其实没有和男人的性经验，仅限于观摩网络视频和教学贴。虽然还没有实战，却积累了一些所谓技术要领。舍友都不在的时候，他会拿香蕉偷偷地练口交，可那毕竟不是真的阴茎。  
eliott的笑容变得有些阴暗。他眯起眼睛：“难道你喜欢粗暴的？”  
lucas还没来得及回答，就被eliott一把拽了过去。他猝不及防地歪倒在eliott身上，脸蹭到eliott的外套拉链，冰凉的金属质感。  
eliott的右手捏着他后颈，把他拽起来一些，左手捏着他的下巴，语气不大和善：“嘴张大点。”  
lucas下意识地张了嘴，但似乎没让eliott满意，嘴里突然被塞进几根手指，有些用力地撑开他的上下齿列，然后很深地进入口腔，有一根手指碰到他的舌头后部，他皱了眉头，想要干呕。  
eliott的眼神充满了欲望：“你好敏感啊。” 抽出手指，就着lucas的口水继续懒懒地撸动自己的阴茎，捏着lucas后颈的手用了力气，直接把lucas的头压低，左手摆正了他脸的位置，然后握着自己的阴茎塞进lucas的口中。  
lucas有些茫然。他被动地给eliott口交，频率由对方掌握，他其实做不了什么。但他确实并不觉得反感，难道真的像eliott说的那样，自己是个喜欢被粗暴对待的人？  
脖子上的力道逐渐减轻。他听到eliott口中溢出的呻吟，找回了一些意识。这不也是他想要的吗？虽然没想到第一次对话之后就能如此亲密，但这好像也不是什么坏事。  
他想起自己在黄片儿中看到的方法，用手握住eliott阴茎的根部，慢慢地低头，努力多含进去一些，可嘴唇还没碰到自己的手，喉咙已经被顶到，他赶紧退了一些，用鼻子呼吸了两下，然后又一次尝试。  
很快他就发现，是自己没有掌握好角度。他扭动身体往eliott另一侧蹭了些，再把嘴边的阴茎含进去，果然这回能吃进去的更多。他放松了不少，握着阴茎的手随着嘴唇上下移动，下去的时候松一些，上来的时候紧一些，口周的肌肉用力，真正意义上去吸这根阴茎。  
随着他的动作越发自得和熟练，eliott的反应也越发直接。他的手陷在lucas的乱发之中，时轻时重地拽两下。“操”是他最常发出的感慨，还有含糊不清的“你的嘴真棒”。  
lucas体会到网友说的腮帮子发酸是什么感受。口交真是个体力活。他走神的瞬间又被顶到了喉咙，偏开头干呕的同时，eliott射了出来，正好喷在他的脸上。他能感到温热的精液沿着脸颊向下滑，滑到嘴边。

这一切都像梦一样。lucas慢慢坐直了身体，喘着气平复仍然激烈的心跳。他不大敢看eliott，却感到eliott灼热的视线一直盯着自己。  
eliott也在喘气。他问：“你是不是应该擦一下。”  
lucas随便用袖子蹭了两下脸，把eliott的精液和自己乱流的口水擦掉。他还是不敢抬头。  
eliott挪开了视线：“如果你想让我操你，那再等几分钟。”  
lucas下意识地否认：“不用。”  
eliott又冷笑：“也对，反正你只是想见见它。”  
虽然一分钟之前他还和这家伙非常亲密，但此刻的对话却又回到怪异的氛围。lucas看着eliott站起身，随意地穿好牛仔裤。他问：“要走了吗？”  
eliott居高临下地看着他：“怎么，你还要和我谈心吗？”  
lucas多少有些胸闷。喉咙也不大舒服。腮帮子还是酸。他喘着气，抬头看一会儿eliott，又看着别处，过一会儿又看向eliott。  
eliott倒是一直盯着他。他的眼神终于温柔了一些，对着lucas伸出一只手：“我拉你起来。”

这段奇怪的经历，lucas憋了整整一个周末，没跟任何人说。  
其实这个周末他整个人都处于一种矛盾的状态。脑海里经常冒出给eliott口交的场景，虽然整个过程中他根本没看到eliott的表情，却在梦里见到eliott的高潮脸，性感万分。  
梦里的eliott要温柔一些，还是像那天一样，懒懒地靠在墙上，握着自己的阴茎撸动，眼神直盯着他，问：“想吃吗？”  
周日晚上，他到底还是忍不住，跑去咨询室友mika。mika直接打断他：“多说些细节谢谢，比方说他的鸡鸡到底有多大，有多粗，有多硬，向哪边歪，等等。”  
lucas翻了个白眼，转身想走：“当我没问。”  
mika拽住他：“这么羞涩，好啦，你到底在担心什么啊？”  
lucas担心的无非是eliott那天态度的转变。本来聊得好好的，怎么突然就变了一副模样。当然他自己也会有情绪的快速变化，只是eliott的变化太奇怪了些。  
mika想了想，耸肩：“听起来他还挺受欢迎的，可能他只是想让一个小0给他口交吧，不过你也不吃亏。”

周日晚上又没睡好。lucas周一一上午都在和沉重的上眼皮斗争，中午连饭都不想吃，只想找个地方睡觉。  
他在食堂看到eliott，正一个人端着盘子离开。lucas想了想，抓起餐盘里的三明治，追着eliott跑过去。  
eliott腿长步子大，lucas又不愿意远远地喊他名字，于是紧赶慢赶，终于在学校门口追上他。  
eliott见是他，表情有些微妙。lucas打量着他的表情，问：“你下午没有课吗？”  
eliott回答：“不想上了。” 一边也反过来打量lucas，眯起眼反问：“你有事找我？”  
lucas手上一松劲，三明治啪嗒掉在地上。他盯着地面尴尬了一会儿，又抬头看着面前高个子的eliott：“哪天再一起做些事情呗，看电影，打游戏，你喜欢做什么？”  
eliott又开始冷笑：“我的鸡巴有那么好吃吗？你还想来个第二轮？”  
lucas没料到这个回答。他想起mika昨天的回答，心里的火气往上攀升。他皱眉：“难道同性恋就必须爱吃鸡巴吗？你是觉得自己的鸡巴多特别？你也太自大了吧？”   
越说越生气。他愤然转身，觉得自己早该听yann的话，这家伙果然不是什么好人，自己也是被色欲迷住了双眼。  
eliott在身后叫他，但他没有回头，直到脚步声近了，他也被eliott拉住。他甩开eliott的手，恼怒地瞪着他：“离我远点！”  
eliott松了手，脸上有些歉意。他没有再尝试接近lucas，而是低声道歉：“对不起，我有时候说话不过脑子。” 他试探地看了lucas一眼，又说：“我挺喜欢看电影的，你要是想一起，来找我。”  
长得好看的人道歉，还真是很难让人拒绝。lucas想起自己对eliott态度转变的惊奇，此刻他对自己情绪的转变也很惊奇。刚才还是一副撕破脸的气势，现在却战斗力骤降为0。这该死的魅力。  
他拿出手机，尽量保持表情的不屑：“给我留个电话。”

下午留了电话，晚上就登门拜访，是不是显得他太过饥渴？lucas刚想到这个问题，eliott已经开了门，笑着迎接他进去。  
俩人看起了星战。eliott本来的提议是把9部一口气看完，但lucas看了半部前传1就困得睁不开眼，勉力支撑着自己不倒在eliott怀里。  
eliott问：“来杯咖啡？”  
lucas白了他一眼，打着哈欠说：“我还是回家吧，改天再看。”  
eliott站起身，四处晃悠了两圈，又绕回来坐下，提议：“其实你可以睡在我这儿。”  
lucas被逗乐了：“你不觉得咱俩很奇怪吗，第一次见面就口交，第二次见面就一起睡，这顺序是不是反了？”  
eliott大概是看他实在困得不成样子，把他的头扳到自己肩上，还轻轻拍了拍：“你这样回去估计会睡在路边，那我送你吧。”  
lucas很喜欢这个枕头。他抬眼看着近在咫尺的梦中情人，扑哧一声乐了出来：“你这么温柔，怎么会没有女朋友。”  
eliott没答话，只是继续拍着他的背。

lucas没想到自己真的在eliott家睡到第二天早上。  
他在床上翻了个身，把eliott也弄醒了。俩人显然都不大习惯从彼此身边醒来，大眼瞪小眼。  
俩人先后去了卫生间。虽然觉得没有必要，lucas还是特意借用了一下漱口水。  
他走回卧室，厚重的窗帘挡掉了不少阳光，但还是有淡淡的光线落在床上。  
lucas一边穿衣服一边感慨：“这让我想起你的那个视频。”  
eliott坐在床边，扭头看他：“什么？”  
lucas耸了耸肩：“polaris啊，你不是在黑暗中寻找光明。”  
“你看过polaris？” eliott站起身走近。内裤遮不住他的晨勃，黑暗也遮不住他眼神里的光。  
lucas在穿牛仔裤，站不稳地单腿蹦。他终于提好了裤子，才想起回答：“我上次跟你说过呀。”  
eliott皱着眉头回忆。“你说你看过我的视频……是指polaris？”  
lucas顿时有些尴尬：“我只看过polaris，我不知道你还有别的视频。” 他决定补救一下：“那个，我再找找，或者你直接给我看也行。”  
eliott笑了起来，眉眼和嘴巴都笑弯了，一头乱发都跟着发颤。他猛地把lucas搂到怀里，又抱着他的脸使劲亲，舔得lucas一脸口水，然后原地把lucas抱离地面，转身扔到床上。  
lucas刚费力穿好的裤子就这样又被扒了下来。就像他不明白是哪句话惹毛了eliott，他也不明白是哪句话让eliott这么高兴。  
eliott只是抱着他磨蹭，又抓着他的手，和自己的手一起包裹着他们的阴茎，不紧不慢地撸动。  
幸好用了漱口水。lucas沉醉于eliott的吻，觉得全世界只剩下他们两个人。

听说好友和他的梦中情人坠入爱河，arthur和basil都表示祝贺，yann别别扭扭地也表示恭喜。  
lucas大概确实是对一些事情敏感而对另一些事情迟钝，直到恋爱两个月，他才终于弄明白yann那句话是什么意思。  
原来eliott之所以这么知名，是因为他的前女友曾经在网上发过一个报复性视频，偷拍了eliott对着电脑自撸。  
yann问：“他的鸡巴真的有那么大吗？” 又问：“你怎么会没看过这个视频呢？”  
lucas也觉得这实在不可思议。一想到自己的男朋友还在被这么多人意淫，他真是又难受又嫉妒。  
忍了好几天，终究还是忍不住。  
晚上回家，正在乖乖写作业的eliott被他按倒在椅背上。虽然这椅子并不是很结实，但lucas还是大无畏地骑到男友身上，形成逼问的态势。  
他关心的问题很简单：“你当时到底是对着什么片子撸的，那么带劲儿？让我也看看呗。”  
俩人把当时的误会说开之后，eliott的反感和抗拒已经减弱了许多。他现在也能对此开玩笑了，尤其是和lucas在一起的时候。  
eliott抿嘴笑：“你确定？可能会吓你一跳。”  
lucas才不信他说的这一套。eliott往前探了探身体，伸手去拿写字台上的电脑，lucas快被他拱到地上，赶紧抓紧男友衣服。  
eliott腾出一只手拍他屁股：“一会儿我喊一二三，你再转过身看。”  
lucas嘲笑他摆的架子：“别紧张，多重口味我都能应付得来。”  
eliott接着话茬：“你别说，我还真是越来越好这口，一天不看就憋得慌。”  
妈的，所以男友一脸淫笑把他操得死去活来的时候，脑子里都在想什么？lucas等男友喊完一二三，迫不及待地扭头看，发现屏幕上是自己骑在男友身上的样子。  
他反应了一下，不满意地推了eliott一掌：“这时候才想起讨好我，太晚了。” 他自己动手关掉了摄像头，发现界面又变成了一个文件夹，有几张大尺寸的缩略图，全是他的照片。  
他从eliott身上下来，站得远了一些，伸手指着男友：“你好变态，竟然偷拍我。” 想了想又说：“我不会被你蒙住的，别想着转换话题，你到底是喜欢看哪种片儿？”  
eliott盯着他看，满脸写着“难以置信”。他似乎是想解释，又笑着摇头：“爱情真的使人盲目。”


End file.
